


Added There By Magic

by Katherine



Category: Rainbow Magic Series - Daisy Meadows
Genre: Gen, Set after Alison the Art Fairy, The School Days Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Rachel wanted to avoid making even pin-sized holes in the paper, after all. She might decide to put the paper sailboat on the water again!
Relationships: Kirsty Tate & Rachel Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Added There By Magic

Rachel took one of her many gifts from the fairies down from her bedroom wall, where it was stuck up with pins so that it was balanced into place. She wanted to avoid making even pin-sized holes in the paper, after all. She might decide to put the paper sailboat on the water again! She unfolded it carefully, smoothing the painted outside.

"I didn't bring mine," Kirsty said, a little sadly, as she leaned nearer to see. The fairies pictured on the insides of the boat were not painted, but had been added there by magic. Milly the River Fairy had given Rachel and Kirsty each one of the beautiful, magically-changed paper boats after the two girls had helped to find her wand.

Rachel said, "I wasn't going to sail it. Wouldn't it look silly in the sink!"

Kirsty giggled at the idea, making Rachel smile too. The sailboat was for a river, and for magic, not for an ordinary indoor time in either of their houses.

Rachel explained, "I was reminded of it when we made a boat out of boxes today in art class." The idea had been inspired by the beautiful sailboats of Rainspell Island, where she and Kirsty had met.

Kirsty nodded. "Art class was fun. Once we got Alison's star badge and things stopped going wrong."

They had helped Alison the Art Fairy today, Marissa the Science Fairy the day before, and there were two magical star badges still to get back from Jack Frost's goblins. Rachel was having magical adventures with Kirsty, as she had before, even though Kirsty was visiting for a school week instead of them being together for a vacation. So many days were magical since they had made friends with each other, and with the fairies, and that was wonderful.


End file.
